


8

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [9]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Buried Alive, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Knifeplay, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Corey feels a thump under his foot and feels his face crack into a grim. He wishes he was wearing his mask suddenly. He glances at Shawn, who’s grinning too, as he hears muffled shouts from below his feet.Corey wants Sid to prove how much he wants to be in the band.
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	8

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is buried alive 😨

Corey watches Joey take a drag of his cigarette. He looks bored. Shawn’s smoking too, looking at the second hand on his watch. The others are in a loose horseshoe around them; Paul yawning and Jim anxiously kicking at the dirt with his boots, Mick with both his arms folded across his chest. 

It’s not late but the sun’s already on the horizon. It’s starting to get cold. Corey can’t imagine how much colder it must be lying in the earth. Just like Sid is now. Corey’s got his sneakers planted right on the centre of the box. They had decided against covering it with dirt so Corey's standing on it to ensure Sid can't escape. He’d been quiet when he’d gotten in. Stoic, even. No fun at all. 

Corey wasn’t sure whose idea it had been exactly to do a hazing. He guessed they’d go get him drunk when he’d agreed to join the band, but this was on another level. Corey had laughed when Shawn had humped the makeshift coffin out of the bed of his truck. And Sid had nearly bolted. But Paul had grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt and told him he _had_ to, lied and said they’d all done it. Shoving him to his knees and handing him the shovel, Shawn had told him to dig his own grave. Like they’re in _Saving Private Ryan_ or some shit. 

They all agreed, coaxing and threatening, until he’d gone with it. It was kind of like that now. Like they were slowly becoming a many-limbed, hulking, but essentially the same, entity. Now they had the deal, and the money, and important people offering to produce the album. 

Everything they’d ever hoped for flowing towards them like they were the goddamned centre of the universe. Everything flowing towards Corey. And he fucking _loved_ it. He's so enlivened by it. He's so clever, so creative, and every second on stage made him feel like a god. 

Corey feels a thump under his foot and feels his face crack into a grim. He wishes he was wearing his mask suddenly. He glances at Shawn, who’s grinning too, as he hears muffled shouts from below his feet. Shawn shows him a hand — five. He counts down slowly and then Corey removes his foot. 

Sid burst out yelling, screaming; raw and panicked like an animal. When Corey fishes him out of the box by his collar there is too much white around his eyes and he’s practically foaming at the mouth. 

Corey lets him drop to his knees, panting and pawing gratefully at the ground. He’s wet all up the back of one side of his shirt and jeans. For a moment Corey thinks he’s pissed himself but when he looks in the coffin he can see there’s water seeping in from one side. 

‘Shit,’ he says, putting the toe of his sneaker in Sid's ribs and pushing him onto his side. Sid goes over like a sack of bricks, whining. Joey snorts going over to nudge him onto his back. 

‘Get the fuck up,’ Shawn says. The semi-circle of people closes a little around Shawn and Sid. Corey moves forward without thinking about it. He’s so pumped with adrenaline his hands are shaking at his sides. He palms the knife from his pocket. It’s just a flick knife. He’d grabbed it on a whim on his way out. 

But now he’s pleased to have it as he steps forward and levels the tip of the blade at Sid. His eyes go big and round, and Corey feels his stomach flip. It’s a rush. Sid is actually afraid of him, trembling on his knees on the icy ground in front of him. He could make him do anything. 

‘Touch yourself,’ Corey says, twitching the knife. 

‘ _What?_ ’ Sid mumbles, eyes flicking over the people gathered around him, confused. Corey twitches the knife again and Sid flinches back. A few of the others laugh. No one seems inclined to ask Corey what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. 

‘Jerk off, c’mon,’ Corey says, ‘I wanna see.’ 

‘I—’ Sid starts. There’s kind of a blotchy blush on his face now and Corey’s more into this than he’d expected to be. 

‘C’mon,’ Corey says again, quieter this time as he lets the tip of the blade rest just under his chin. Sid’s rigid from the point the cold metal is touching him. He fumbles his jeans open, hands still shaking from the panic of being trapped in the box, in the cold earth, in the middle of a field. Far enough from civilisation that no one would hear him screaming.

‘That’s right,’ Shawn says, catching a handful of his hair to hold his head up. Sid’s eyes are down, eyelashes wet, as pushes a hand into his jeans. Someone makes a quiet, excited sound and they all shift forwards, watching him, taking pleasure in the debasement. 

Sid starts to stroke himself, fist jerking clumsily inside his underwear. Corey bites his lip, shifting the knife in his hand so he can take hold of Sid’s jaw, handle against his cheek. He can feel Sid exhaling on the skin of his wrist. 

He’s into it now, Corey can tell, into the eyes on him, into the attention. Sid huffs, frustrated at the hands holding his head in place. Corey can feel how hot his skin is, sweating against Corey’s palm. His hips are jerking up now, fucking his dick up into his hand. His mouth’s open, lips wet, as he rolls his eyes up to stare at Corey.

‘C’mon,’ Corey says. The world has fallen away from him now and all there is Sid’s hot exhales on his wrist. Sid squirming, writhing in his own touch, working himself rough and quick as he can inside his underwear. He gives a low moan and then his eyes are rolling back, and Corey knows he’s coming. 

‘Fu _ck_ ,’ Sid grunts, shuddering hard and pressing into Corey’s palm as he goes limp. Corey lets him go and Shawn does too. Sid takes his hand out of his underwear, unabashed as he wipes a glossy stain down his jeans. 

‘We should put him back in the fucking box,’ Corey mutters, eyes flicking from Sid to Shawn. ‘Leave him for the night?’ Sid lets out a quiet whine and Shawn’s face splits into a leer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I have against Sid 😅
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
